ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnstone
Jeffrey Arnstone, known throughout his career as Arnstone, Jeff Arnstone and The Arnstone, is an American professional wrestler, currently employed by NFW on their SmackDown! brand. Career Breaking into the business: The Criminal During this period, Arnstone was a young debutant in the WWE, on their RAW brand. His gimmick was that of a lunatic criminal heel, with a dreadlock mohawk similar to that of Road Dogg. At first, things did not take off, but after his first year in the WWE, Arnstone stood on top as world champion, winning the elimination chamber. His look changed into the one that would define him, with long hair swept to the back, black leather pants and a tank top. He also got his now famous back and sleeve tattoos at this point. Rising popularity: The Dark Stable During year two, Arnstone continued his role as a mad heel, leading his own stable, based on a dark side theme. For this purpose, he recruited Sirius, his gothic kayfabe brother, and Subotai, a brutal Mongolian warlord. Arnstone dyed his hair black and donned black tights, calling himself The Arnstone. After the main feud was settled in the elimination chanber that year, however, the stable was broken up, and Arnstone returned to singles glory with his old look. World Championship Reign With Arnstone's inevitable face turn came the hight of his popularity. For almost three years he held the World heavyweight chamionship, taking on all comers. He played the role of a no-bullshit, badass face, quick to slap some sense into the heels of he roster.. This is when the singature "Stoner" shirt was really brought into poularity, with new variations being worn to the ring on a nightly basis, all top sellers at the merch stands. During his long title reign, Arnstone remained the top star of the promotion, but as he grew older it was clear that it was time to pass things on to a new generation. The championship days, however, is what Stoner is remembered for, and what made him a household name in wrestling. Semi-retirement Arnstone finally dropped the world championship and moved into a semi-retired role, showing up as a special attraction with his star power. With a black attire and grey hair, he still was a force to be reckoned with, and he held a special value as someone to put younger guys over. During this time he stopped using the shooting star press as a finisher. NFW: The Return In 2008, an upstart promotion, NFW, whose goal was to recapture the glory days of other popular promotion FWO, successfully signed Arnstone to a contract, bringing him out of retirement to help the fledgeling promotion. He dyed his hair and brought back the classic gimmick of his three year title reign, to boost popularity. Debuting on the night after Wrestlemania, Arnstone made a mark on NFW quickly, completely destroying classic FWO star Daddy Pump in his debut match. It was clear that there was still a demand for the now 47 year old superstar. This set the tone for Arnstone's new start in the NFW, and he soon caught the attention of the top stars, having matches against, among others, Aaron Arrowhead, Krüsser, Patir Vingyukov, and The Great Django. Signature Moves *Jacknife Powerbomb (finisher) *Shooting Star Press (finisher) *Pumphandle Slam *Big Boot *Boston Crab Category:Wrestlers